


Baby Blues

by TheTurtleFromHell



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTurtleFromHell/pseuds/TheTurtleFromHell
Summary: Isaac knew that babies always brought change when they arrived. He just didn't expect these types of changes. (can be considered a sequel to "Home at Last")
Relationships: Dracula/Lisa (Castlevania)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	Baby Blues

Though they never said it outright, Isaac knew Dracula and Lisa were expecting, or at least hoping for him to take on a brotherly role to their child. To him, it cemented the fact that he was family, that he had a place within their hearts for him even after the arrival of their baby.

So as Dracula brought him into the room where Lisa laid recovering with her baby, he was actually looking forward to it, heart fluttering anxiously in his chest.

Lisa looked up from her book, smiling tiredly. A white bassinet laid next to the bedside. The woman was paler than the vampire soldiers, hair tied into a messy half braid, “Isaac,” she said, spirits lifted as she saw him, “Hello, dear.”

“Hi Lisa.” he said, hesitating for a moment. She looked so fragile that he wanted to turn around, lest he disturb her. 

But Dracula smiled and gave him an encouraging nod, so he pushed down his anxiety and walked over to the foot on the bed, climbing into it, “Are you okay?” he asked.

“Feeling better now that you’re here,” she smiled, patting the space next to her. He quickly obliged and crawled next to her. “I’ve been wanting some company,” she chuckled, pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

Isaac smiled, relaxing under her touch. He glanced towards the crib, looking at a small blonde head which was nearly hidden by the swaddle, “What about the baby?”

“He’s perfectly healthy.” Dracula assured as he sat on the other side of the boy, “Want to meet him?”

He nodded eagerly, already holding out his hands as Lisa reached into the crib and gently deposited the bundle of joy into his arms, “Watch his head,” she instructed him as she helped adjust his arms.

The baby boy wrinkled his nose, opening his honey colored eyes to peer up at the new person. Isaac smiled politely, wanting to make a good first impression.

“How sweet,” Dracula awed, the opposite of the stern warlord person his portraits portrayed.

Lisa hummed in agreement, “I can already tell you two are going to have such fun together.”

* * *

Babies were decidedly not a fun thing.

Adrian would scream at nearly every hour of the night to be fed, either from his mother’s breast or his father’s neck. When he wasn’t hungry he needed a diaper change, when he didn’t need that he was crying to be held, and when it wasn’t any of those things, well, God only knows why he was crying.

Both parents were noticeably drained by the everyday Hell that was parenthood, falling asleep where they stood or having sobbing fits of their own. Isaac himself had begun sleeping with a pillow over his head in an attempt to muffle out the screams that put night creatures to shame.

Dracula had decided to put any lesson involving hand-on experiments on hold after grabbing the wrong vial and nearly blowing up the lab. Even Lisa, the most resilient, chipper woman he had ever met was downtrodden by the perpetual turmoil.

Isaac began to wonder why it wasn’t a war tactic that armies didn’t leave wailing infants outside their enemies’ camps to drive them insane.

But honestly he did not blame them, nor the baby for the sudden shift in atmosphere. Adrian was a baby, and babies needed things. It wasn’t as if he had come into their lives for the sole purpose of wrecking their routines. Yes, it was bothersome that his lessons were often interrupted by the baby’s needs, that there was now barely any conversation at dinner, and that some nights he was upset that he no longer held (his parents? teachers?) guardian’s full attention, but at least there was…

Okay, there was no bright side to this. Everything about this sucked.

But something had to improve eventually, right?

* * *

Two weeks after the arrival of their bundle of terror, they had settled into a sort of routine.

Anytime there wasn’t a lesson for Isaac or the baby was asleep, both parents would pass out on the nearest couch and get as much shut-eye as they could. But Isaac had found a positive to all this.

He could read all the books he wanted uniterrupted.

So here they all were in the living room, with Isaac reading a book as his exhausted parents slept on the couch. As expected, a small cry from across the hall broke the calm. 

The boy glanced at his exhausted guardians, his heart breaking for them at the sight. Maybe he could take matters into his own hands for once.

He stood from his seat and quietly hurried across the hall, book in hand as he prayed that it wasn’t a feeding or nappy change Adrian needed.

Isaac opened the door to the master bedroom quietly, creeping from heel to toe as he walked over to the bed, placing his book on it before finally going to the fussing baby, “Bad dream?” he asked softly as he rested his arms on the railing of the crib. Adrian’s cries quieted down to whimpers as he looked up at him.

“I understand,” he told the infant, “Sometimes they seem very real. Although I guess you can’t tell the difference much, can you? Considering you’ve been asleep and awake for about the same amount of time so far.”

“Mm-ba?” Adrian babbled.

“Exactly.” he smiled, “You know Lisa, or I guess she’s ‘Mom’ to you, once told me dreams are our mind’s way of organizing memories and stuff. She’s very smart you know.”

“Aaaa-ba-ga!” he cooed, kicking his legs.

Isaac laughed, “Do you like stories?” he asked as he stood on his tiptoes, reaching into the crib and lifting the dhampir into his arms, “I’m reading a book right now on Russian fairy tales, it’s very interesting.”

Adrian chewed on his fist and gurgled as he was carried across the room and to the bed where Isaac sat him in his lap, “Ga-da-ba?”

“This one is rather strange, but I think you’ll find it entertaining.” Isaac said as he grabbed and opened the book, “It’s called ‘The Death of Koschei the Deathless’. Long ago, a boy named Ivan had three sisters…” 

* * *

Lisa blinked as she woke, groaning as she sat up and rubbed the crik in her neck. It took her a moment to realize the room was dim, the embers of the fire lay dying in the fireplace.

“Vlad?”

“Mghmmm… wha…?”

“How long have we been asleep?”

“Hm?” Dracula sat up, looking around. His eyes flew open as he exchanged a panicked look with his wife.

Then went from scrambling to their feet to booking it down the hall in a matter of seconds, throwing open the door expecting the worse. 

What they hadn’t expected was seeing Isaac asleep with Adrian on his chest, hands gently laid on the sleeping infant’s back, the book lying forgotten by his side for who knows how long.

They both sighed in relief, a bit light-headed from the sudden rush of adrenaline.

“Hang on,” Dracula said, “I’m going to go get something to draw with.”

Lisa hummed in acknowledgement as he went down the hall, unable to tear her eyes away from the tender sight.

It reassured her in a way, because she knew that both Adrian and Isaac would have countless obstacles to face as they grew, ones she couldn’t always be there to protect them from.

But at least they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~and then they ended up on opposite sides of a war ~~  
> i have no excuse for writing this other than i need more dracula family fluff in my life~~~~


End file.
